When I Get You Alone
by EvenPottiesNeedToEat
Summary: SPOILER ALERT.  Why does Blaine sing When I Get You Alone to a random GAP salesperson rather than Kurt in Silly Little Love Songs? Oneshot.


"Kurt!" Carole called from upstairs. "Kurt! Blaine's here!"

_Inhale. Exhale._ Kurt thought. _You can do this. You like Blaine; Blaine likes you. Get a hold of yourself._

"I'll be right up, Carole!" he replied.

Kurt sat at the chair in front of his vanity for a final once-over of himself. Even though he felt more nervous than he had previously believed humanly possible, the reflection looking back at him was positively beaming. His hair was combed in its usual, slightly windswept manner. The intense ocean of colours in his eyes was amplified by the tiniest bit of mascara he had applied. _Not that I'll ever admit that_, he thought. His naturally rosy cheeks were flushed with excitement, and Kurt deemed himself acceptable for Blaine.

Standing up, the newly tall boy adjusted the belt on his black skinny jeans while checking his ass out in the mirror with a grin. If there was one thing Kurt liked about his body, it was his butt. He considered himself one of the lucky few men who were lucky enough to actually _have_ a butt. Satisfied with his skinny jeans, button-down shirt, and vest combo, Kurt skipped up the stairs to meet his date.

* * *

"You look positively dashing tonight, Blaine" Carole cooed sweetly. While she said it with the intention of being polite, it was true. The woman internally scolded herself for having such...undapper...thoughts about a high school boy. A gay high school boy. Who was taking her stepson on a date.

Blaine smiled coyly in response, but on the inside he knew it was true. After intense judgement of his scanty supply of non-uniform clothes by the dorm's resident fashionista, the curly-haired boy had been deemed 'simply divine' in a pair of dark purple skinny jeans, a striped button down shirt, and a red v-neck sweater. Originally, he had been wearing a bowtie as well, but during the hour-long drive to Kurt's house, it had been ripped off in a fit of nervous rage.

He kept his composure on the outside, but the butterflies in his stomach were threatening revolt. Polite conversation ensued with Burt and Carole, whom Blaine was delighted to find much more accepting than his own parents had been. He and Burt discussed the recent victory of the Redskins, while he talked about his college plans with Carole.

A timer sounded from the kitchen, and Carole excused herself to check on the roast she had in the oven. Burt invited Blaine to sit with him, and knots developed on the teenager's middle: he knew 'the talk' was coming. Much to his surprise, But simply turned on the television and flipped through the channels for a few second before settling on a mindless sitcom. Blaine let out and inconspicuous sigh of relief and settled in to the leather armchair, looking at the television without really seeing it.

A very tall, attractive boy entered the room. After a moment's confusion, Blaine realized he must be Kurt's stepbrother, Finn. Blaine stood to shake his hand, and smiled. He crossed the room and stopped a foot short of the other boy. Holding out his right hand, his plastered his most charming smile on his face and introduced himself, all the while willing the butterflies to stay down where they belonged. Finn eyed him warily before taking the shorter boy's hand. Not trusting himself to speak, he motioned for Blaine to follow him upstairs.

Blaine heard Finn's bedroom door click shut behind him. "What's up, Finn?", he asked in the most casual voice he could muster. Finn sat on his bed, massaging his temples.

"Do you love Kurt?". It was barely a whisper, but Blaine heard the younger boy clearly. Taken a back, he considered the question for a moment before replying.

"I...don't think that's a fair question.". He stepped closer to Finn before continuing, "I mean, this is our first date. While I like to think I know Kurt well, and I certainly have romantic feelings for him, _love_ is a big word".

Finn heaved an exasperated sigh, which turned into a moan, which turned into a scream of rage. He stood up and pounded his first against the wall before speaking. "You can't just waltz into Kurt's life like this. It's not fair", his voice escalated, and Blaine backed away, intimidated. "Here you are, out of fucking _nowhere, _claiming you 'know Kurt well'. Bullshit. You don't know the first thing about Kurt!". At this point, Finn was breathing heavily and pacing the length of his bedroom.

His voice lowered to barely more than whisper. "You don't know _anything_ about him. You don't know that his favourite colour is green. You don't know that his favourite Lady Gaga song is Dance in The Dark. You don't know that he has a weakness for knock-knock jokes." Finn buried his head in his hands again and sat on his bed again, restless, before continuing. "You don't know that he has Cheerios and a glass of strawberry milk every morning for breakfast. You don't know that when he first wakes up his hair sticks out at every angle and _begs_ for you to fun your hands through it. You don't know that he still sleeps with the teddy bear his mom gave him...You _don't_ know Kurt."

Blaine chose his words carefully. "You're right. I don't know Kurt as well as I thought I did". He joined Finn on the bed, turned sideways, and took the lanky boy's hand it both of his. "Finn, I really like Kurt. I might not know him well now, but I really want to. Eventually, I will know him, but that can't happen until we date for a while". He rose and walked towards the door, while Finn sat shaking with fury on the bed.

The boy Finn ever-so-affectionately referred to as 'The Curly-Haired Hobbit' stopped and turned with his hand on the doorknob. "I appreciate your concern, Finn," he said with a Cheshire grin, "but don't waste your time worrying. I'm not going to hurt your brother. I promise". With that, he left the room and skipped down the stairs at the precise moment Kurt skipped up the flight below him.

Finn lost all control. He raced out of the bedroom, catching Blaine halfway to the ground floor. He pinned the shorter boy to the wall with a hand on either side of his head (which was funnily only at Finn's chest height). He leaned in close, and for a brief moment Blaine thought Finn was going to kiss him.

Finn chose his words carefully and whispered them so only Kurt's date could hear. "Kurt is not my brother. Kurt is my step-brother. We are not related. You are not going to date Kurt. You don't love Kurt. I do."

* * *

Blaine drove home alone that night, tears stinging his still swollen eyes. Wallowing in self-pity, he turned into the mall parking lot, intending to visit Dairy Queen and pick up a trashy novel at Barnes and Noble.

Licking his chocolate cone, trying not to think about what he would much rather be licking, something caught Blaine's eye in a store display window. He entered The Gap, picked up the brown blazer he had his eye on, and got in line to pay. Twenty minutes and one ice cream cone later, a cute blond girl finally finished paying for her three bags of clothing. Blaine stepped up to the cashier, reaching for his wallet.

"This will be 43.50" said a raspy voice. His attention caught, Blaine looked at the cashier. He drowned in the boy's hazel eyes and fantasized about running his fingers through his thick mane of frizzy hair.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." He said with a charming smile.

* * *

A/N: And in my head, this is why Blaine sings Get You Alone to a random GAP salesperson instead of Kurt. R&R appreciated


End file.
